Field
The present invention relates to a display device that can switch between a transparent state and an opaque state.
Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed an element having a light control function of transmitting light in the transparent state and of shielding the light in the opaque state (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-28082).
For example, a light control film disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-28082 includes: two transparent conductive resin base materials; a light control layer that is sandwiched between the two base materials to include a resin matrix and a light controlling suspension dispersed in the resin matrix; and a primer layer that is provided between the transparent conductive resin base material and the light control layer, the primer layer containing an organic binder resin and silicon dioxide particles, an average film thickness of the primer layer ranging from 30 nm to 75 nm.
The light control film maintains a clear coloring state without light scattering unless an electric field is applied, and the light control film is converted into the transparent state when the electric field is applied.